percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The White Knights: Chapter 5
Chapter 5 V''' '''Luke Vapor "I...I am sorry for what happened before" I said looking at each of the old members, all the old members were there...except Johnny. We also have new members now like the Gary McKidd, Autumn Jakeson and Alex Oberon. "You killed him" said Hans. "It was your fault" "Hans-" "No April, yes it was my fault. I fell into my brother's trap and Johnny suffered my mistake...it should've been me" I responded. "But I will promise you something" "What?" asked Julian. "We are going to finish what we started" I answered. "We couldn't protect Johnny...but I am damn sure we can avenge him" They all stayed silence just staring at me. "So...you with me?" "Yes" said all of them. "Good...I already got our first mission" "What is it?" "We are going to get more recruits then, we are going to kick some Dark Knights butt!" We left the meeting room to our rooms, each one of us to get packed for our journey. I went straight to my room and got all my weapons on my bag. "Do you know where he is?" asked April as she entered my room. "I have some ideas," I responded. "I got a feeling he is in Alaska" "We going there?" "No, we are going to get some recruits first and I thing I know where we can get some help" "Where?" "You'll soon know" "But-" I interrupted her by kissing her straight on the lips. She quickly got her arms around me and accepted the kiss. The kiss got more passionate and we quicly fell on my bed. "Oh.." said a suprised Alex standing on the door. "I guess you are busy-" "I was just leaving" said April. She got off the bed and left the room. I looked at Alex, he just made me a small smile then entered my room. He sat on the couch next to the TV and simply stared at the floor. "Is everything alright Alex?" "I just keep thinking that I shouldn't be here" "Its alright Alex, you are great help and we do need you" "I guess..." he mumbled. "Do you think we'll find your brother?" "We'll try but I am pretty sure he has plenty of recruits right now so we need to get some backup first" I told him. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Thanks Luke" he smiled. "And I came here to say that we are ready to leave, so when you are ready just tell us" I finished preparing everything and checked on each of the members to see if they were ready. We finished packing up and ate a quick snack then went to the garage. "What car are we going to use?" asked Autumn. "We are not using a car" answered Julian. "We are going on a Jet, the White Knights Jet" We entered the jet and it felt great, a little different. It was bigger with more seats and more weapons. "I did a few upgrades" said Julian noticing my suprised face" "A few?" He laughed at my comment and went to get the Jet ready for take off. Category:The White Knights Category:ExtremeSSJ4